Lore
English Version. Alien/Red Team Introduction: "Humans lack self-awareness. After destroying their planet of origin in armed conflict, they spread from solar system to solar system, polluting worlds and eliminating life. We tried to let them know that their behavior would ultimately be self-destructive, but they refused to listen. They continued to migrate unsustainably around the galaxy, so we stepped in with force. We decided to only attack new colonies of Humans near our own settlements to maintain influence in our share of the galaxy, but the humans reacted violently. They immediately attacked without restraint. We called for resources from neighboring galaxies but reinforcements will not arrive for several decades, so until then, we must suppress the Human crusade for the sake of our own lives, and for the fate of this galaxy." Human/Blue Team Introduction: "Ever since we lost planet Earth, the Human race has been hanging on to its existence by a thread- we left our solar system in search of other habitable planets with the sole hope of survival, but very few of them demonstrated promise for long-term settlement. Barren planets unsustainable of supporting life were terraformed into industrious planets to generate the resources we desperately needed to survive in alien worlds. After centuries of toil, the population began to grow and spread. For about a decade we lived in peace and prosperity, until a hostile force attacked. Maintaining our settlements was vital to our survival, so we had no option other than to fight back. Ever since, we have been in conflict with the alien race, and it's unlikely that this war won't end in either civilization's extinction. Please, help us emerge from this struggle alive." Spanish Version. Alien/Red team Introduction (Intro Alienígena o del equipo rojo): "Los humanos carecen de autoconsciencia. Tras destruir su mundo natal en un conflicto armado, se extendieron de un sistema a otro como una plaga, contaminando mundos y extinguiendo la vida. Al principio les avisamos de su conducta autodestructiva, pero se negaron a escuchar. Continuaron migrando de manera insostenible en la Galaxia, así que nos los enfrentamos por la fuerza. Decidimos atacar colonias recientes cercanas a nuestra frontera para mantener nuestra influencia en nuestro sector de la Galaxia, pero los humanos reaccionaron violentamente, atacando inmediatamente sin misericordia. Hemos pedido recursos de las galaxias cercanas pero sus refuerzos no llegarán hasta dentro de muchas décadas, así que hasta entonces debemos suprimir la Cruzada Galáctica por nuestra propia supervivencia y por el destino de esta Galaxia." Human/Blue team Introduction (Intro de los Humanos o del equipo azul): "Desde que perdimos el Planeta Tierra, la raza humana, hemos decidido dejar nuestro Sistema en busca de otros mundos habitables con la única esperanza de sobrevivir, pero muy pocos han prometido ser bases permanentes. Planetas totalmente desérticos fueron terraformados en planetas industriales para generar recursos desesperadamente necesarios para nuestra vida en mundos alienígenas. Tras siglos de equilibrio demográfico, nuestra población comenzó finalmente a crecer y extenderse. Por una década vivimos en paz y prosperidad, hasta que una fuerza hostil nos atacó. Mantener nuestros planetas era vital para nuestra supervivencia, así que no tuvimos otra opción que contraatacar. Desde entonces, hemos estado en conflicto con esta raza alienígena, y es improbable que esta guerra no termine con la extinción de ambos. Por favor, ayúdanos a salir de este conflicto vivos." French Version. be included when when French translation is finally available. Dutch Version. be included when the game is finally translated into German. Russian Version. be included when Russian translation is finally available.Category:Resources